Bunga
by Wanda Grenada
Summary: Serba-serbi kondisi sosial yang dihadapi para Remaja di kehidupan SMA. dan tugas dari seorang adik kelas menjadi awal dari kisah Sakura dan Naruto di pertengahan kehidupan SMA-nya.
1. Lucky day

DESCLAIMER: NARUTO PUNYA EYANG KUBUR (*di masukkin ke loker davy jones) IYA IYA NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO *Mewakili semua chapter

* * *

 **Bunga**

 **2016**

 **Wanda Grenada**

* * *

 **Lucky day**

* * *

 _Terlihat gadis bersurai pink sedang bercanda ria dengan para sahabatnya di meja kantin_

Itu dia, ya dia. Dia adalah Bunga.. Bunga yang selama ini ku idam idamkan. Aku tau aku bukanlah satu satunya orang yang menginginkannya. Tentu saja, warnanya yang indah pasti membuat orang ingin memilikinya. Tak terkecuali aku, aku juga punya keinginan yang sama dengan mereka. Tapi aku yakin, tujuanku memilikinya sangat berbeda.

Mereka hanya ingin memilikinya dan segera Memetiknya.. Memain-mainkannya Lalu entah untuk apa nantinya bunga itu. Tidak denganku, aku ingin memilikinya dan merawatnya dengan baik. Bahkan untuk menyentuhnya pun aku tidak berani. Dia terlalu cantik untuk di sentuh dan dinodai.

Aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat ingin mengatakan padanya, tapi nyaliku ini yang selalu saja menciut jika akan mengutarakannya.

Dan sekarang, sepertinya sudah terlalu siang untuk meminta izin kepemilikan karena dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan aku rasa dia Sempurna. Dia punya harta, wajah, dan status sosial yang disegani semua orang. Aku kalah telak.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku memperhatikan bunga indah itu dari kejauhan. Senyumannya membuatku gila. Ditengah tengah candaan mereka, aku melihat seorang laki laki yang berambut seperti pantat ayam itu menghampiri Bunga indah itu dan langsung memeluknya. Bunga itu terlonjak kaget dan malu malu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu

Ada perasaan sesak dan menusuk nusuk dihatiku. Ingin rasanya aku berlari dan memberi pelajaran pada pemuda itu.. Tapi apalah daya, aku hanya makhluk yang tidak bermateri, dipandang sebelah mata, dan tak punya reputasi. Beda dengannya yang sudah mengantongi segala aspek perizinan untuk memiliki bunga itu

Jadi, bunga itu sekarang hanya bisa kukagumi dari jauh.. Rasa rasanya angan angan ku ini semakin jauh saja dan berada diujung kenyataan

Cinta, tidak seperti yang dibilang kebanyakan orang termasuk Ibuku. Mereka bilang cinta itu indah. Tapi kenapa yang kurasakan saat ini benar benar menyakitkan. Hey, jangan bilang laki-laki itu tidak bisa sakit hati. Tentu saja laki-laki itu bisa sakit hati, toh mereka juga manusia

Hanya saja laki-laki itu memegang teguh prinsip yang berbeda. Mereka lebih bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dan lebih tau cara mengatasinya daripada mengahabiskan waktu dikamar untuk menangis.

Karena laki-laki itu harus kuat untuk melindungi bunga-nya. Tidak akan menangis agar Bunga-nya merasa nyaman berada dibawah naungannya

Dia, Bunga yang Indah

* * *

"Ahemm..." suara dehaman membangunkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu dari lamunannya. pemuda itu langsung saja menyumbangkan seluruh atensinya untuk suara dehaman itu

"eh, kiba. Kau sudah datang rupanya.." Naruto bergeser sedikit untuk membiarkan Kiba duduk disebelahnya. Diikuti Kiba yang tak sungkan duduk dan menempatkan makanan yang ia bawa di meja.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja padanya?" Kiba menyenggol lengan Naruto dengan sikunya

"Mengatakan apa maksudnya?"

"Ah, kau ini... Memangnya aku tidak lihat apa yang baru saja kau lakukan. Kau memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip, lho"

"Kau gila..." Naruto tertawa hampa "Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan daftar menu yang ada disana. Menurutku itu terlalu mahal." Sanggah Naruto

"Menyanggah saja bisanya. Ya sudah, ini aku bawakan ramen" Kiba menyodorkan satu dari dua cup ramen instan yang baru saja diseduh kepada Naruto

"Waah, bagus!" Naruto langsung merebutnya dari tangan Kiba "kau baik sekali, terimakasih ya."

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR yang diberikan ms. Anko?"

"Sudah, memangnya ke-" Naruto mendelik ke arah kiba "Kau membelikanku Ramen pasti ada maunya ya?"

Kiba menggaruk garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.. "Heheh"

Naruto, ia memang jadi langganan sasaran para murid untuk hal seperti itu, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan bahkan ia menjadikan Hal itu sebagai ladang uang. Teman temannya pun mengerti akan keadaannya. Tidak setiap hari ia bisa mengantongi uang jajan. Ia melakukan hal itu semata mata untuk membantu ibunya juga, walau yang dia lakukan itu sedikit melenceng dari ajaran ibunya.

Terkadang memang menyebalkan kalau kau bekerja keras sendirian tapi semua orang jadi penikmat hasilnya. Naruto tidak akan memberikan itu secara cuma-cuma, ia memasang tarif sesuai dengan tingkat kesulitan yang dia kerjakan dan berapa jumlah orang yang mengerjakan PR. ya, walaupun terkadang ia memasang tarif lebih tinggi dari tingkat kesulitannya.. yang penting Simbiosis mutualisme terjadi setiap hari.

Murid-murid disini kebanyakan sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang untuk apa dan dimana ujung dari semua pelajaran yang setiap hari mereka dapatkan, asalkan mereka punya uang sebaiknya mereka tidak khawatir. padahal mereka tidak tau apa yang masa depan bawa untuk mereka. Roda selalu berputar, atau begitu kiranya yang masih Naruto percayai. walau pada akhirnya orang pintar tidak selalu menang, ia juga memegang prinsip kekayaan tidak selalu sampai 7 turunan. tapi ketidak-pedulian merekalah yang menjadi peluang untuk Naruto pribadi.

sudah cukup cerita tentang narutonya, kembali ke alur dimana Kiba dan Naruto akhirnya menyudahi makan siang mereka dan kembali menuju ke kelas mereka.

Kiba duduk di belakang Naruto, yang pastinya adalah tempat yang strategis untuk ia bisa bertanya seenak udelnya. Sedangkan Naruto duduk bersama Lee. Mereka berdua ini adalah Rival abadi yang sama-sama mempunyai hobi dan minat yang sama. tak jarang juga mereka mengadakan pertandingan. apapun yang mereka lakukan, selalu saja berakhir dengan pertandingan yang konyol.

Bel kelas berbunyi, beberapa anak pun mulai berdatangan. Diikuti guru mereka hari itu yang akan mengajar.

Guru Ebisu menerangkan bab tentang Hak asasi manusia. Beberapa murid tampak minat dengan sesuatu yang seperti ini sedang yang lain lebih memilih pura pura memperhatikan. Naruto yang mana? Naruto yang sangat amat berminat.

Dia mencatat yang diterangkan gurunya, karena disetiap pelajaran ini guru Ebisu akan mengadakan kuis yang akan menambah poin, walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu yakin apakah poin itu benar-benar akan menambah nilai atau hanya sekedar _testing_ dari guru Ebisu untuk mengetahui apakah murid-muridnya memperhatikan. tapi Naruto tidak peduli, ia menyukai hal yang mengetes kemampuannya. Disela-sela ia menunggu gurunya selesai berbasa-basi terkadang Naruto bisa iseng sendiri entah itu ia mengemut pulpennya, menggigit-gigitnya, memutar-mutarnya diapitan jarinya atau ia sentuk-sentukkan ke mejanya.

Saat ia sedang melaksanakan satu dari banyak kegiatan isengnya, yaitu memutar-mutar pulpennya.. Ia tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Sesegera mungkin ia menggeser sedikit bangkunya untuk bisa menunduk dan mengambil pulpennya. Baru saat ia ingin kembali ke posisinya, Naruto juga melihat Sakura yang duduk paling depan mengambil sebuah kertas. Kertas catatan, mungkin, yang jatuh di bawah kakinya. Mata mereka bertemu. Seperti ada sengatan listrik detik itu juga yang membuat Naruto agak tersentak. Tapi ia masih bisa memberikan respon normal berupa senyuman untuk Sakura.

Hal yang tak terduga. Sakura membalas senyuman Naruto sekilas sebelum ia kembali lagi ke posisinya. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang siapa dirinya dan siapa yang berbanding dengannya. Namun khayalan untuk bisa bersama Sakura membayang di ingatannya sejak Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatnya merasa ia begitu pantas memiliki seorang Sakura adalah salah satu pertanyaan yang digunakannya untuk menahan dirinya.

Dengan hanya yang ia punya. Bermodalkan cinta yang tulus.

Cinta? cinta itu hanyalah hasrat untuk memiliki. Tidak kurang bahkan terkadang lebih.

Itu menurut pandangan Naruto. Menurut apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Menurut Naruto yang sekarang sedang berjalan melamun tak ada niat henti. Tidak sampai ia melihat bayangan yang ia lamunkan sepanjang sisa waktu pelajarannya.

 _Dia.. jalan kaki?_

Naruto tidak mengambil ini sebagai kesempatan, tidak, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang terlalu berharap lebih pada sebuah kebetulan di sore hari, namun langkah gadis itu yang tidak sebanding dengan langkah kaki Naruto membuatnya semakin lama semakin berdekatan dan tidak lebih jauh dari 1 meter dibelakang gadis itu.

Merasa ada yang mengekori dibelakangnya, Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apa yang ia rasakan benar. Tepat disaat ia ingin mengira bahwa orang itu penjahat, ia tersenyum bahwa yang tidak berada jauh dibelakangnya adalah teman satu kelasnya, Naruto. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya kemudian balik tersenyum padanya.

"Naruto, ya?" Sapa Sakura lebih dulu

"Eh, Haruno.."

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku?"

Naruto terkejut. benar juga, ini mungkin malah membuatnya terlihat sebagai seorang penguntit. ia harus segera mencari alasan yang tepat, dan alasan yang mampu dipikirkan oleh otaknya saat ini adalah, "Ah, aku kira kau orang lain.."

"Berapa orang yang kau kenal dengan rambut pink?" Sakura memelankan langkahnya untuk menyetarakannya dengan Naruto yang masih dibelakang

Naruto kikuk. Ini bahkan lebih memalukan daripada salah memanggil orang. "Kau tidak pulang bersama Ino atau Sasuke?" mungkin itu yang bisa mengalihkan alasan anehnya kali ini.

Bahkan ia ingat bahwa bertemu Sakura pada jam 3 sore seperti ini adalah hal aneh. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura sendirian selama masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sakura punya banyak sekali teman. Adik kelas terkadang mencari perhatian juga untuk bisa dekat dengannya dan anak laki-laki banyak yang mengincarnya. Bukan perkara yang sulit kalau ia memang harus meminta tumpangan pada seseorang.

"Ino sedang berlatih cheerleader. Aku ingin sekali mengganggunya, tapi aku rasa aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Sasuke sendiri sedang menjalani latihannya untuk menyusul poin yang tertinggal. Lagipula, sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku berjalan kaki." Sakura menghirup nafas dalam ketika angin sore menegurnya. Membawa rambut pinknya terbang dan membuat mata sang gadis menutup menikmati hembusan angin sore.

"Memangnya apa yang menyita waktumu?"

"Bukan hal yang terlalu formal, tugas dari Klub Relawan untuk Study tour anak kelas 10, sebenarnya. Aku memutuskan masuk klub relawan, walaupun anggotanya sedikit, tapi aku ingin meyakinkan bahwa kuantitas tidak terlalu mempengaruhi kualitas." Ia berjeda sebentar, "Kau sendiri? apa klub juga menyibukkanmu?"

"Tidak, tidak terlalu. aku kurang aktif di Klub. aku sudah cukup sibuk, kurasa." Dengan pekerjaannya sebagai montir di bengkel tempat Ayahnya dulu bekerja, untuk anak kelas 2 SMA, Ya, Naruto sudah cukup sibuk.

"Kau.. pasti kerepotan ya?" Ujar Naruto lagi

"Ya, begitulah."

Kemudian Hening. Hening yang canggung. Tidak nyaman bagi Naruto. Entah untuk Sakura. Tapi ini tidak nyaman. Kira-kira 12 hitungan untuk kemudian Naruto melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rasanya aneh melihatmu pulang sendirian. Dan berjalan kaki membuatku merasa ini bukanlah kenyataan."

Sakura terkekeh. Itu bahkan membuat Naruto berharap waktu berhenti. "Kau bersikap berlebihan, aku tidak sepopuler itu kok."

"Tim voli perempuan paling cantik yang selalu mencetak angka dengan _smashing_ andalannya dan pacar dari Sasuke Uchiha. Apa benar tidak sepopuler itu?" Ujar Naruto dengan gestur memperagakan smashing voli membuat Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa. Sanjungannya yang terlalu cepat membuatnya terlihat seperti orang-orang disekolah yang sering membicarakan Sakura. tapi tak apa, Sakura adalah orang yang mencolok disamping rambut pink-nya.

"Kau membuat ini menjadi promosi dadakan. Terimakasih atas pujianmu, coret kata terakhir ya.. aku belum pacaran dengan Sasuke."

Belum. Masih ada secuil kesempatan untuk Naruto. Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain anggukan kecil yang ia keluarkan bersamaan dengan turunnya sedikit demi sedikit rintik hujan. Hujan yang tak terduga membuat mereka sedikit berjengit dan menyumpah.

"Kau bawa payung, Haruno?"

"Tidak, aku tidak terbiasa"

Benar, ia setiap hari memakai mobil dengan teman-temannya. untuk apa repot-repot bawa payung? Tangannya menengadah untuk mengira-ngira seberapa deras hujan kali ini, sekiranya ini tidak terlalu deras, hanya berupa gerimis kecil. tapi yang namanya hujan tidak pernah tedeng aling, kan?

"Sial, nanti buku kita bisa kebasahan!" Naruto memegang tasnya

"Bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari?" ujar Sakura

Naruto berpikir sejenak, Sakura mulai terdengar seperti Lee. mungkin maksud Sakura adalah- ia ingin cepat sampai rumah menjauhi anak aneh ini dengan cara _lomba lari_ , namun ia terlalu sopan untuk mengutarakannya, kemudian, "Ide yang bagus!"

"Aku yang hitung!" Ujar Sakura bersemangat "Satu..,"

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang lari. Entah kenapa ia jadi antusias padahal ini bukan sebuah perlombaan resmi. Tapi aba-aba lari dari Sakura membuatnya semakin antusias.

"TIGA!" Dengan begitu, Sakura melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih posisi ancang-ancang.

Melihat Sakura yang melesat duluan membuat Naruto sadar harus segera menyusulnya dan meneriakinya. dengan kakinya yang panjang dan tenaga tim Baseball, tidaklah sulit jika hanya mengejar seorang Sakura. Naruto yakin Sakura tidak lebih baik dari Lee yang selalu mengajaknya bertanding. tapi Naruto sengaja memperlambat gerakannya seolah Sakura itu berlari sangat kencang. sedangkan Sakura sesekali menoleh dan cekikikan.

Naruto tersenyum.

Kejadian dalam sehari begitu mengejutkannya. Naruto juga tidak mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi, padahal sama sekali ia tidak berdoa pada Kami-sama untuk semua ini..

Ini terjadi.. begitu saja..

Kemarin dan 3 tahun yang lalu, bersapa dengan Sakura saja belum pernah. tapi Hari ini, bahkan lebih dari sebuah sapaan yang selalu diharap Naruto setiap kali melihat- memperhatikan Sakura. Ajaib

Harapannya langsung tergantung pada kata-kata Sakura yang menyatakan bahwa ia belum pacaran dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru karena hatinya sudah terasa sangat lega. dan sekarang ia merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya.

"HEY! DASAR CURANG!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku. dasar payaaah~"

"Benarkah?" Dengan nada bicaranya yang di ayun, Naruto mempercepat larinya dan menghapus jarak yang dibuatnya. "Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu.."

Sakura terkesiap. Naruto melaju sangat cepat dan menyamaratakan langkah kakinya. Ia juga ikut-ikutan antusias dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Mereka berdua saling mendorong dan tertawa dibawah rintikan hujan. Sekarang tak peduli lagi dengan tas yang basah atau rintikkan hujan yang semakin deras.

Mereka menikmati hujan

* * *

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri. Biar ibu tebak, Perkiraan cuaca sedikit melenceng hari ini"

"Namanya juga manusia, bu. Adakalanya Human-erorring." Naruto duduk untuk melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya.

"Itu aneh mengingat biasanya kau yang sering menggerutu," Ibunya mendekati Naruto dan memberikannya handuk. "Apalagi tas mu basah, pasti buku-bukunya juga basah."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membasuh dirinya agar tidak sakit. Besok ia masih harus ke sekolah.

Senyumannya tidak berhenti setelah ia mengantar Sakura pulang kerumahnya, Gadis itu menawarinya untuk masuk dulu dan menghangatkan diri di depan perapiannya, namun Naruto beralasan tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura dan membuat Ibunya khawatir.

Sebenarnya, ibunya pasti mentolerir Naruto yang pulang telat karena cuaca buruk. Tapi, Naruto tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Sakura, ia masih terlalu canggung. ia juga tidak ingin Sakura tau kalau ia menyukainya. mungkin Sakura senang mendengarnya, tapi bagaimana kalau skenario buruknya terjadi dimana Sakura malah menjauh dan membenci Naruto, belum lagi gosip akan segera menyebar.

Tidak, ini awal yang diawali dengan kebetulan, dan kebetulan itu merupakan kesempatan yang harus ia perankan perlahan. Mengantar Sakura pulang sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun, Ia masih belum bisa menghentikan senyumannya bahkan saat ia sedang mengguyurkan air ke kepalanya. Memang iya, Naruto adalah orang yang murah senyum, tapi yang kali ini mengerikan.

"Ibu, ayah belum pulang?" Teriak Naruto dari kamar mandi

"Belum," Naruto mendengar gema dari arah luar teritorinya. Memang agak sulit mendengar karena keran air yang menyala cukup membuat satu kamar mandi ramai. Namun ia sangat yakin dengan yang ia dengar.

Tidak lama Naruto menyudahi sesi bilasnya kemudian berjalan keluar untuk makan malam. Ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan belum memakai atasan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Apa belum ada kabar dari ayah?" Naruto menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menjejerkan buku-buku Naruto untuk dikeringkan.

"Ya ampun, basah sekali buku-bukumu.. kenapa kau tidak berteduh dulu?" Bukannya menjawab, ibunya malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Naruto sadar, ibunya sedang enggan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang itu-itu saja. Tapi Naruto juga tidak ingin menerima jawaban yang itu-itu saja. Ibunya selalu bilang, 'Tidak usah khawatir, ibu yakin ayahmu akan datang, selama ibu masih bisa bekerja tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan'

"Iya, tadi aku menemani seorang gadis pulang kerumahnya," Naruto mengambil alih pekerjaan ibunya yang sedang membolak-balikkan buku di depan perapian. "Aku saja, ibu siapkan makan malam." Ibunya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk menjalankan kewajibannya.

"Rumahnya hanya beberapa blok dari sini." Naruto masih tampak berniat untuk menceritakan alasannya. "Dia teman sewaktu aku masih di akademi, bu.. tapi kita berdua tidak terlalu dekat."

Ibunya hanya mendengar celotehan anaknya dari dapur. Naruto tidak banyak bicara- apalagi menceritakan hal sepele seperti itu semenjak ayahnya pergi bekerja- dan belum kembali selama 2 tahun ini. Apa yang membuatnya berbeda hari ini?

"Gadis itu orang yang kau sukai ya?"

"Eh, apa? Bu-bukan.. maksudku, itu tidak penting" Naruto terlonjak dan langsung menunduk, Ibunya cepat sekali menilik siapa orang yang baru saja ia antarkan, atau hanya perasaannya saja.. apakah ada yang salah dengan kata-kata yang Naruto keluarkan? atau ia keceplosan? sekarang wajah Naruto memerah.

Ibunya tertawa, Naruto menoleh kearah ibunya. ya, rasanya sudah lama semenjak ia mulai dewasa dan jarang berinteraksi dengan ibunya bahkan untuk sekedar melihat ibunya tertawa. padahal tawa ibunya adalah tawa terindah yang pernah ada. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya, walaupun kesabaran ibunya menunggu ayahnya seringkali membuatnya dongkol dan terkadang membuat Naruto sangat ingin memaki ibunya lalu mengatainya bodoh agar ibunya sadar betapa orang itu tidak perlu ditunggui.

Sepertinya inilah yang dibutuhkan ibunya dan dirinya. hanya sebuah kedekatan yang mampu membuat mereka merasa tidak ada yang namanya batasan. lebih dekat. ia yakin dengan begini mereka berdua mampu melewati badai yang ayahnya buat. dan semua ini bermula semenjak ia bertemu Sakura sore tadi.

Naruto semakin yakin bahwa Sakura-lah pelabuhannya.

* * *

 **AN:** FIC PERTAMA DI 2016!

TAPI LAKNAAAT!

Yaaaah maaf ya Minna.. lagi lagi ngga bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuat cerita baru, hutangku semakin banyak saja T_T. Abis bete banget ngerjain ulangan Mtk ngga bisa sama sekali, jadi sambil nunggu wahyu turun dari langit aku gambar gambar, bukannya dapet rumus malah dapet ide fanfic. Dan inilah ide bangsat yang memenuhi kertas coret coretan yang diperuntukkan untuk Mtk -_-

Mikir berjuta kali apakah ini NaruSaku atau KibaSaku. Awalnya pengen KibaSaku, karena Anti-Mainstream. Dan lagi, kupikir Naruto kan udah jadi pemeran utama di filmnya, menyingkirlah dan beri kesempatan untuk yang lain. tapi kalo dipaksakan nanti alurnya berubah. Btw, ini genrenya masih bingung

Kurasa ini ngga bakal jadi chapter yang panjang.. tapi semoga aja ngga jadi alur yang kecepetan juga. Semoga kalian yang udah baca bersedia review untuk membimbingku kalau ada yang kurang-kurang. Biar selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepala

-Wanda Grenada


	2. Before that day

**Bunga**

 **2016**

 **Wanda Grenada**

* * *

 **Before that day**

* * *

Sekolah berakhir jam 3 sore. seperti biasanya, hari itu Sakura langsung datang ke ruangan klub. sebagai anggota tertinggi di klub tentu ia harus menghangatkan ruangan tersebut. Selagi menunggu anggota lainnya datang biasanya Sakura sembari mengerjakan PR-nya. ia tidak ingin hal enteng semacam itu bisa membuatnya merasa terbebani oleh aktivitasnya sendiri.

Tapi Sakura tidak yakin akan ada banyak anggota klub yang datang. dari 12 orang anggota klub yang ada, kemungkinan yang datang biasanya tidak lebih dari lima orang. hanya beberapa saja yang benar-benar minat akan hal semacam ini. selebihnya... entahlah. bahkan dari 12 orang ini Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar melihat mereka berkumpul dan melihat masing-masing wajah dari nama-nama tersebut. yang ada hanya Sakura, Utakata, Shikamaru, Shiho, dan Shii.

Menyedihkan? tidak juga. malahan Sakura nyaman dengan jumlah yang sedikit itu. tidak berdebat dengan banyak pemikiran orang adalah salah satu cara agar masalah cepat terselesaikan.

Shikamaru yang paling sering absen, ia lebih memilih tidur, pastinya. satu alasan yang ia baca dari Shikamaru masuk ke klub ini adalah karena klub ini jarang ada kegiatan kecuali pada event tertentu. tapi ia bukan orang yang tidak berguna, ia malahan sangat membantu jika benar-benar dibutuhkan. Kemudian ada Shiho yang memang hobi memecahkan masalah, disamping keinginannya ingin mendekati Shikamaru. Shii orang yang senang mengungkapkan pendapat, biasanya pendapat itu juga mewakili pendapat banyak siswa. Utakata adalah orang yang teliti dan detail, ia sering menjabarkan penjelasan yang diberikan Shikamaru.

Walaupun sedikit, tapi klub ini lengkap. Klub ini tidak ingin jumlah kalau hanya menghambat kinerja

Sakura dan Shiho duduk bersebelahan, dan Shii duduk agak jauh diujung meja. Hari itu hanya 3 orang yang mengisi ruangan klub. Sakura, Shiho, dan Shii. Shikamaru seperti biasa, sedangkan Utakata izin pulang cepat karena suatu alasan. Mereka bertiga sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sakura dengan tugasnya, Shiho yang berubah menjadi stalker time-line Shikamaru, dan Shii yang sibuk bergulat dengan buku TTS-nya.

Hal itu terjadi sampai ketukan pintu diikuti dengan suara penuh semangat ala Guru Gai. Mereka bertiga langsung mengerahkan atensi dan meninggalkan aktivitas egoisnya masing-masing.

"Masuk" ujar Sakura

Guru kepala di bidang olahraga itu masuk diikuti dengan Ms. Mei terumi selaku kesiswaan. "Selamat sore semua" Dengan cengiran khasnya, Guru bernuansa hijau itu menyapa ketiga orang disana.

"Selamat sore," Sakura berdiri kemudian membungkuk. begitu juga dengan kedua temannya. "Silahkan duduk, Sensei"

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang telah dipersiapkan untuk para Tamu yang berada tepat di depan meja mereka.

"Kami datang untuk sebuah permintaan" Tanpa basa-basi Gai-sensei memulai alasan mainstream yang sudah diketahui mereka bertiga. memang apa yang mau dilakukan orang repot-repot datang ke klub Relawan kalau bukan untuk meminta sebuah bantuan?

"Tentu, apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ini tentang Festival olahraga," Jawab Mei-sensei "Bertepatan dengan Classmeeting. Inginnya kami melaksanakan ini sekaligus, tapi rasanya agak sulit, ya?"

Sakura mencoba membaca keadaan, "Classmeeting identik dengan Olahraga, sedangkan festival Olahraga juga akan dimulai. Tidak mungkin kita membuat mereka terfokus pada satu hal yang sama dijalan yang berbeda"

"Lagipula, dalam satu kelas ada bermacam ekskul Olahraga, kan? Mereka pasti akan lebih terfokus pada Festival olahraga dan ekskul mereka masing-masing daripada 2 pertandingan olahraga yang disediakan classmeeting. anak perempuan voli, anak laki-laki futsal." Tambah Shiho

"Itu benar. kami ingin mereka tetap ikut dalam festival olahraga namun tidak meninggalkan prinsip kerjasama" Mei-sensei menghela nafas "Maka dari itu kami meminta bantuan kalian"

Alis Shiho menyatu selagi ia berpikir kemudian berucap,"Bagaimana kalau lomba kebersihan kelas?"

"Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu," Shii mendebat kata-kata Shiho yang kedengaran membosankan

"Ya, tapi kalau kita membicarakan tentang hal kerjasama, itu pilihan yang tepat." Balas Shiho lagi

"Dibandingkan dengan classmeeting yang biasanya, itu tidak menarik sama sekali."

"Kita sedang membicarakan tentang kerjasama disini."

Melihat perdebatan sengit dari 2 orang berambut pirang itu, Mei-sensei menghela nafas lagi "Sepertinya ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat, ya? aku dan Gai masih harus rapat hari ini. kuserahkan ini pada kalian" Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar. setelah pintu tertutup, barulah mereka melanjutkan obrolan tentang tugas baru mereka.

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kerja sama, ya?" Shii kemudian menautkan tangannya di dagu

"Kita harus membicarakan ini pada Shikamaru dan Utakata" Ujar Sakura lagi setelah ia berpikir keras dan sama sekali belum menemukan jawabannya. Mungkin ini efek kelelahan yang ia rasakan setelah latihan volly-nya tadi.

"Kenapa kita harus selalu menggantungkan keputusan pada mereka?" Shii sedikit meninggikan suaranya berupaya protes pada Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura tajam seakan menantangnya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah kata-kata tajam yang diiringi tatapan yang sama tajamnya dari Shii. Dalam hati Sakura merasa bersalah juga, Mungkin kata-katanya menyinggung Shii. bukan hanya Shii saja, Shiho bisa jadi tersinggung tapi tidak berani mengungkapkannya seperti yang dilakukan Shii.

Sakura sadar, bicaranya yang seperti itu seakan-akan ia menganggap remeh mereka berdua dan seakan lepas tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ketua. ia menelan ludah sebelum ia bicara. "Tidak, bukan begitu, maksudku.. kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka juga, iya kan?"

Masih hening. Shiho sebagai teman yang sama-sama perempuan bukannya membantu Sakura keluar dari situasi ini dan membuat Shii terhindar dari salah paham tapi malah lebih memilih bermain dengan Gadgetnya. Ia tau Shiho juga bingung menghadapi situasi ini, tapi Sakura tidak menyukai cara yang diambil olehnya. mungkin ia juga tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang Sakura keluarkan tadi dan ia lebih mendukung Shii dengan cara diam dan cari aman.

Sakura merasa terintimidasi secara verbal sekarang.

"Bukan maksudku meremehkan kalian, tapi aku sendiri juga sedang kalut hari ini.." Ia menunduk sambil melepaskan rasa lelah yang sedaritadi ia sembunyikan.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu." Jawab Shii lagi. kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar lebih dingin. jelas ini dingin, bukan tenang.

Sakura menunduk. rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke ujung meja yang ia lihat sekarang ini. ia tidak tau kalau ternyata kata-kata bisa sangat manipulatif.

Lagi, Sakura sebenarnya tidak mampu menghadapi mata Shii yang tajam setelah kata-katanya tadi tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. untuk membaca perasaannya walaupun pasti tidak akan sepenuhnya benar. Sakura memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan Shii untuk mencecarnya. bisa jadi, 'Kenapa kau tidak bertanya apa pendapat kami?' atau 'kau ketuanya, tapi kau bersikap pasif' dan kritik pedas lain yang semacamnya.

Itu semua terbaca jelas dari tatapannya. tapi kalimat yang ia keluarkan pada akhirnya adalah kalimat yang juga menyelesaikan perang kata-kata ini dengan cara menghela nafas berhias raut wajah sedikit kecewa, entah karena apa Sakura tidak mengerti. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang menghibur. jika satu Tim olahraga kalah, kita bisa sebut itu sebagai penghibur. namun jika satu tim olahraga menang, katakanlah itu adalah perayaan."

"Ide yang bagus! Aku suka caramu berpikir, Shii!" Ujar Shiho kemudian setelah diam seribu bahasa saat Shii mencecar Sakura, betapa cepat orang ini berubah. Itu yang membuat Sakura jengkel saat itu juga. "Tapi mungkin Sakura benar, kita harus mendiskusikan ini dengan Shikamaru dan Utakata"

Kata-kata dari Shiho yang mengubah kalimat ' _Membicarakan'_ menjadi ' _Mendiskusikan'_ membuat Sakura sadar seharusnya ia meralat kata-katanya tadi.

"Oh iya, aku harus pulang untuk berbelanja. Aku izin pulang lebih awal" Shii kemudian mendorong bangkunya kebelakang untuk memberinya ruang agar bisa berdiri. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah pintu keluar

"Shii, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku ikut? Fuu sudah pulang duluan." Kemudian Shiho ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Shii.

"Apa boleh buat..." Shii menghela nafasnya

"Ya sudah. Sakura, kami pulang duluan, ya... tidak apa-apa kan?"

"iya, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya" Sakura tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sakit hati dengan perlakuan mereka berdua hari ini. setelah kejadian barusan, Sakura berpikir mereka berdua pasti akan membicarakan sesuatu tentangnya.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia menaruh setitik kesalahan berupa kata-kata yang tidak bisa ia tarik lagi.

biasanya ia akan pulang saat jarum jam menunjuk angka 5, tapi saat ia melirik jam yang ada di seberangnya, jarum jam itu masih menunjuk angka 4 lebih 12 menit. Ia merasa ini saatnya ia pulang lebih awal. walaupun ia menikmati kesendiriannya di dalam ruangan ini, namun ia merasa sudah tidak bergairah lagi mengingat betapa klub ini sangat rentan bubar. banyak sekali penyebabnya terutama anggota yang hanya hitungan jari, kurang diperhatikan, permasalahan internal, dan tanpa tujuan. Sakura bersumpah tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ia adalah ketuanya.

Tapi kejadian barusan membuatnya terpikirkan oleh hal yang seperti itu. permasalahan internal antar sesama anggota adalah hal yang sangat amat paling harus dihindari. tapi ia gagal. _apanya yang ketua?!_

Ketukan pintu kemudian menginterupsi Sakura. Ia dengan segera menggumamkan kata masuk yang entah bisa di dengar oleh sang pengetuk atau tidak. Kejadian barusan benar-benar melibas mood Sakura.

"Hai Sakura..." Pemuda berambut kelabu itu ber-"Hai" tapi Sakura sedang tidak ingin menjawabnya

Sakura hanya menatapnya tanpa memberi sambutan hangat, yang jelas kursi yang ada di depannya setidaknya bisa memberi isyarat.

"Wah, tumben kau sendirian. mana yang lain?" Ia datang bersama satu temannya yang Sakura tau adalah seorang adik kelas. Jadi.. pelanggan baru kah?

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Sora. Ada apa?" Ketus. tapi ia mati-matian menahannya agar tidak memberi citra yang buruk bagi Klub-nya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh membawa urusan pribadinya dalam hal ini.

"Maaf ya, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melibatkanmu tapi-" Omongan Sora terpotong oleh kata-kata adik kelas yang keringatnya mengucur deras untuk memberanikan diri bicara langsung pada sang ketua Klub

"-Ini tentang Tim kami..."

* * *

Naruto mengambil kunci inggris kemudian mengencangkan baut di mobil terakhir yang ia dandani. Ia biasanya hanya menerima pesanan bongkar mobil dan menyerahkan jasa pemasangannya kepada temannya. tapi kali ini ia ingin lebih rajin dalam pekerjaannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan ini rencananya ia akan mengambil Part time. Prestasi di sekolahnya harus ia tingkatkan dan ia harus memenangkan pertandingan di festival olahraga yang akan diadakan kurang dari 1 bulan lagi. Hasil ujiannya tidak mengecewakan, tapi itu tidak akan pernah cukup.

Di sekolah Horizon Field ini adalah sekolah yang mendidik peserta didiknya untuk berprestasi dalam bidang Olahraga dan Akademik. maka dari itu Ekskul disini sudah menjadi hal yang wajib dan dilakukan 3 kali dalam seminggu setelah jam pelajaran usai. maka dari itu, agar ia bisa memenangkan perlombaan, ia rela memangkas waktu kerjanya untuk bisa berprestasi dalam bidang Olahraga.

Menjadi Atlet profesional. Taruhannya banyak terutama cidera. tapi bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bersekolah disini kalau saja bukan karena Beasiswa.

Sekolah ini menyediakan Beasiswa bagi siswanya yang mampu berprestasi dalam hal Olahraga. dan itu adalah alasan kenapa Naruto berada disini. Ia bukan orang yang pintar dalam hal Akademik, Ini karena wawasannya yang luas karena membaca buku, dan untuk pelajaran yang memerlukan otak yang ekstra, seperti Matematika, Naruto bisa, hanya saja ia tidak ahli. dan Olahraga, adalah Prestasi yang tak memerlukan otak melainkan fisik. cocok sekali untuk Naruto.

Saatnya hampir tiba dimana Matahari menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. dan saat itulah Naruto harus bergegas merapikan alat-alatnya dan membersihkan segala macam jejak kotor yang ia tinggalkan. 15 menit setelah ia mengobrol dan bercanda ria dengan teman seperjuangannya, ia kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang.

Hari sudah gelap. seharusnya ia bergegas pulang kalau masih ingin menikmati masakan ibunya yang masih hangat. tapi selama microwave dirumahnya masih berfungsi, ia bisa menunda hal itu. lagipula, ia memang sudah lama tidak memakan masakan hangat dari ibunya. sejak kepergian ayahnya.

Ia menghela nafas, entah harus berapa lama lagi kehidupan monoton ini berlanjut. Ia bingung harus bagaimana agar ia bisa memulai semuanya kembali seperti dulu. dimana ia bisa bercanda dengan Ibunya dan menikmati makan malam tanpa rasa canggung diantara keduanya.

Mungkin hanya Naruto yang merasa canggung karena ibunya pasti selalu mengobrol. Obrolan satu arah, tepatnya. Karena Naruto selalu menjadi bingung bagaimana caranya menanggapi obrolan ibunya. Ibunya berusaha menjadi ceria, Naruto tau itu. Ibunya selalu berusaha agar Naruto bisa kembali seperti dulu dan mengalihkan Naruto agar tidak terlalu memikirkan ayahnya.

Tapi semua itu sia-sia,

Naruto selalu saja bersikap sebaliknya karena ia tidak mau kata-katanya nanti malah menyakiti hati ibunya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati siapapun, terutama Ibunya. Ia tau bagaimana rasanya sakit hati dan itu tidak meng-enakkan. Karena ia sangat menyayangi Ibunya. Ia adalah satu-satunya Orang yang Naruto miliki saat ini.

Tapi ia tidak bisa selamanya menghindari makan malam dengan cara duduk di Cafeteria yang sudah tutup sedari sore itu dan menyesap kopi kemasan kalengnya. Ia harus segera pulang. setidaknya ia harus menghargai apa yang telah Ibunya usahakan. Ia membuka pintu rumah dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Lampu mati seperti ini biasanya menandakan ibunya yang sudah tertidur. tapi...

"Selamat Ulang tahun, Naruto!"

Ibunya tersenyum di meja makan dan membawa semangkuk Ramen. diatas piring untuk tatakan mangkuk itu ditaruh lilin yang bertuliskan 17.

"Naruto, kemarilah. Ini ramen yang ibu buat sendiri untukmu. aku berhasil mendapatkan resep dari paman Teuchi. semoga rasanya tidak mengecewakan." Ibunya bertepuk-tepuk tangan sendiri karena gemas.

Naruto menghampiri ibunya. Ia duduk disebelah Ibunya yang sangat amat bersemangat. Melihat tingkah Ibunya, ia tidak bisa menghindari dirinya ikut tersenyum

"Terimakasih, Ibu. sudah mau repot-repot."

"Ah, sudahlah, sudahlah. ini tidak merepotkan, kok. Biar aku nyalakan lilinnya. Aku sengaja tidak menyalakannya karena aku tau kau pasti pulang malam.."

Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak hati, Ibunya rela menunggunya selarut ini hanya untuk dirinya, tapi ia sendiri malah mati-matian untuk menghindari ibunya

Ibunya memantikkan api kemudian menyulutnya ke sumbu lilin. "Nah, sekarang buat harapan dan tiup lilinnya.."

Agak kekanakan, memang. tapi sesekali menuruti perintah ibunya tak akan merubah dunia juga. ia menutup matanya dan mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati. setelah selesai ia kembali membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin itu dengan sekali hembusan nafas.

* * *

"Tunggu! Oh, tidak! Shit!" Sakura mengumpat. setelah berusaha dengan cara berlari dari ujung jalan ke pintu gerbang tapi hasilnya nihil. pintu gerbang tetap bergeser dan ditutup oleh Security. Ia menyebutkan nama dan kelas untuk kemudian diperbolehkan masuk dengan bersyarat. Ia harus membersihkan ruangan yang desas-desusnya menjadi ruangan Klub baru. Memang bukan hanya ia yang terlambat hari ini, tapi anak laki-laki lebih mendominasi. hanya ada 3 orang anak perempuan salah satunya adalah Sakura. Anak laki-laki mungkin akan diberi hukuman yang berbeda dari perempuan. Sakura jadi memikirkan lagi tentang Emansipasi.

Ia menaruh sepatu dan tasnya sebagai barang jaminan di pos Security begitu juga dengan yang lain. Hari ini ia sedang tidak membawa mobil, tapi ia sudah memperkirakan waktu perjalanannya tepat kalau saja ia tidak lupa membawa gitar dan harus mengulangi seperempat perjalanannya untuk pulang kerumah. padahal kondisinya sedang tidak terlalu fit, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Lagipula berjalan kaki juga menyehatkan.

Sakura bagian membersihkan lantai. Ini pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu memberatkan baginya. ruangan ini juga tidak terlalu luas. bahkan ia tidak masalah jika harus mengerjakannya sendiri. tapi ia bersyukur pekerjaannya bisa selesai dengan cepat karena bantuan 2 orang lainnya. Ia setidaknya masih bisa mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama.

Ia kemudian masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung diinterogasi oleh Ino perihal keterlambatannya.

"Aku sedang tidak membawa mobil. Tadi aku juga sempat kembali lagi ke rumah untuk mengambil gitar" Ujarnya malas. Hukuman tadi sedikit menguras tenaganya.

"Mobilmu di bengkel? kenapa tidak meneleponku?" sebenarnya Sakura tidak suka di interogasi seperti ini. Tapi bukankah itu karena Ino adalah sahabat yang baik? jadi Sakura bisa mentolerir hal ini

"Sudahlah, Ino. Lagipula Orochimaru-sensei belum datang" Sakura meringsek menempelkan dagunya di meja. Banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan hari ini. Walau ia sudah membuat banyak rencana, tapi ia masih bimbang dengan keputusannya sendiri. tapi, _we never know until we try, isn't it?_

"Oh, Sakura yang malang kau pasti kelelahan ya?" Ino membangunkan tubuh Sakura kemudian memegang kedua rahang Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Sakura.. Pipi Sakura jadi agak mengembung dibuatnya.

"Just one thing, _Honey_." Ino melepas tangannya "Orochimaru-sensei tidak datang hari ini"

Oh, bagus. Orochimaru-Sensei tidak datang hari ini.

* * *

Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum bel terakhir berbunyi, karena jam pelajaran terakhir Sakura kosong dan setelah menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke Klub. tapi ia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk datang dan berbincang sebentar dengan temannya yang secara mengejutkan lengkap disana.

Sangat disayangkan ketika teman-temannya lengkap tapi ia sendiri malah yang tidak bisa datang. Setelah menggeser pintu dan berhasil menginterupsi teman-temannya yang sedang membicarakan festival olahraga, yang mana menjadi trending topic minggu-minggu ini, Ia pamit pulang duluan dan izin mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia tidak akan terlalu aktif di ruangan ini. Ia bahkan tidak duduk dulu sewaktu memberitahukan hal itu.

Setelah dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu disampaikan, Sakura berbalik dan menggeser pintu. tapi sebelum sempat ia keluar dan menutupnya kembali, Suara Shiho menginterupsinya

"Sakura,"

Sakura menoleh tanpa mengeluarkan kata respon. ia hanya mengeluarkan wajah bertanya kepada Shiho.

"...A-Apa karena kemarin?"

Hening. walaupun ini adalah obrolannya dengan Shiho, tapi Sakura lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah jendela. dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat Shii yang tadinya sedang mengisi buku TTS-nya sekarang matanya berpindah pada objek yang ada didepan pintu. sedangkan Shikamaru dan Utakata saling melirik satu sama lain, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Mata Sakura menangkap lantai sejenak sebelum ia berkata, "Ya, Karena kemarin..". Kemudian ia menutup pintu itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

 **AN:** Inspirasi datang dari mana saja dan itu benar. kali ini gara-gara terlambat masuk sekolah. menjelaskan kenapa ada scene Sakura terlambat dan disuruh bersih bersih, itu kisah nyata yang diterapkan di cerita ini :v Scene-nya bukan bermaksud untuk filler, tapi itu malah yang paling menunjukkan jalan ceritanya (*Omegat keceplosan spoiler) yaudahlah ya, mungkin biar pada bisa ngerti maksud chapter yang ini. mumpungan idenya masih seger jadi mending update cepet. (*cepet?)

Mungkin kalo ada yang pernah liat anime yang seperti ini, ya.. ane sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari itu. (*Lupa karena judul yang kepanjangan)

 **Liliannelily** : Entah ya untuk ending :3 semoga saja

 **Guest** : Romance and hurt/comfort ya? tapi ini juga ngga tau juntrungannya. untuk sementara boleh deh ane pasang. Jeli ya matamu. itu memang diperuntukkan untuk itu (*pansi!)

 **Guest007** : terinspirasi dari lagu Bondan yang judulnya Bunga? mmmm... yupp Benar! itu lagu yang inspiring banget buat fic ini :3

 **aura-uran** : NaruSaku yaa, karena kemarin lupa kasih karakternya :( (*payah!)

 **dolisiregar0212** : Yup NaruSaku

judulnya Bunga sesuai dengan judul lagu itu yekan? Dan lagipula, Sakura itu adalah nama bunga, jadi itu alasan kenapa karakternya itu Sakura.

Tararengkyu buat yang udah mau review. kalian baik banget deh. Review lagi dong, biar ane semangaaaaat. koreksi jika ada yang salah. saran kritik flame semua accepted :3

 **-Wanda Grenada**


	3. Roller Coaster

**Bunga**

 **2016**

 **Wanda Grenada**

* * *

Percaya tidak percaya, Rencana memang tidak selalu berjalan dengan mulus. walaupun Sakura sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang rencananya tapi semuanya tidak sejalan dengan yang ia bayangkan dan ia skenario kan dalam pikirannya. Ia selalu menyiapkan ' _Plan B'_ , tapi yang terjadi malah tidak terduga. istilahnya, Ia selalu berpikir- _akan mengeluarkan kata-kata ini kalau reaksinya seperti ini._ tapi yang terjadi dilapangan adalah sesuatu yang bahkan tak terputar di otaknya.

Sakura tak bilang kalau itu rencana yang Gagal. Hanya saja ia terkejut betapa- walaupun semuanya tak sesuai rencana, tapi Hidup punya caranya sendiri untuk mewujudkan ambisi seorang yang mau berusaha.

Setelah merelakan pulang dengan berjalan kaki dan menolak beberapa temannya, Sakura hampir saja putus asa menerima tanggung jawab ini karena Naruto tidak terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Tidak seperti ia yang biasanya, memang- menyerah akan tanggung jawabnya sebagai relawan. tapi, yang ia pikirkan adalah hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar semua berjalan lancar, dan lagi.. ada perasaan tidak enak hati mengenai rencananya.

Teringat hari itu saat ia duduk bersama Sora dan adik kelas yang bernama Konohamaru, adik kelas itu meminta tolong pada Sakura- ia tidak menyebut itu meminta tolong pada Klub karena yang berada disana hanya ada dirinya seorang. dan Sakura tak berniat memberitahukan Obrolan singkat yang berat itu pada anggota pada Klub. Ia berencana untuk membantu mereka secara pribadi, tanpa atas nama Klub, dan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Silahkan duduk dulu," Melihat keteguhan adik kelas itu meminta tolong pada Sakura membuat Sakura bangkit dan kembali bersemangat. Kedua orang itu duduk dan mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang penting

Sakura maklum melihat tingkah adik kelas yang agak gugup, mungkin ini karena agak canggung meminta bantuan kepada kakak kelas yang terkesan seperti- menyuruh kakak kelas. Ia kemudian menuangkan Ocha ke kedua gelas plastik yang memang dipersiapkan untuk para tamu.

"Begini, jadi.." Melihat kegugupan Konohamaru, Sakura kemudian melirik Sora. Memberinya tatapan yang mengisyaratkan untuk keluar sebentar. bukan bermaksud mengusir- Sora pasti paham akan hal itu.

"Ooh, baiklah.. temui aku di kantin setelah ini" Setelah Sora menutup pintu, barulah si adik kelas memulai lagi pembicaraannya

"Kami menginginkan pergantian ketua Tim." Ujar Konohamaru memulai. kali ini ia mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Dengan alasan?"

"kak Yahiko memang tidak membuat kesalahan apapun, hanya saja ia jadi kurang perhatian dengan Tim kami semenjak kelas 3. kami mengerti mungkin itu karena serangkaian pendalaman materi yang harus ia laksanakan menjelang Ujian akhir. tapi ia sama sekali belum mengundurkan diri dan Tim kami jadi terombang-ambing." Jelasnya sebelum menyesap teh nya

"Kami membutuhkan ketua Tim yang bisa diandalkan dan mampu membangkitkan semangat kami yang telah pudar akibat terombang-ambing, kami benar-benar yakin kan hal itu kepada kak Naruto, tapi..."

"Tapi?" Ulang Sakura

"Tapi kak Naruto selalu menolaknya. Kami memang tidak pernah menanyainya secara langsung, tapi Kak Naruto selalu menunjukkan sikap bahwa ia menolak menjadi ketua."

"Apa tidak ada kandidat lain?"

"Seandainya ada, tidak mungkin kami sampai seperti ini."

"Apa kau sudah mendiskusikan ini?" Tanya Sakura lagi, mendengar penjelasannya yang menggunakan kata "Kami" jelas sekali menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. hanya saja Sakura tidak yakin, mungkin saja ia hanya mendiskusikan kepada beberapa orang saja. itu tidak masalah kalau menyangkut opini. tapi yang ia tangani adalah Tim Baseball sekolahnya sendiri. maka dari itu tidak ada alasan untuk bermain-main.

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini juga kepada seluruh Tim termasuk kakak kelas 3 yang masih aktif, saat kak Naruto tidak datang sewaktu acara pelantikan klub Pramuka. Semua menaruh harapan pada kak Naruto. Bukan karena kami tidak ingin berusaha, hanya saja sebagai teman satu Tim- kami semua tau bahwa Naruto menolak menjadi ketua Tim. tidak mungkin kita menawarinya sesuatu yang sudah kami tau jawabannya."

Sakura mulai tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini. untuk saat ini ia tau perasaan sang adik kelas, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia ingin menolaknya, tapi hal itu sangat menyimpang dari Klub-nya. semua alasan yang anak ini keluarkan logis dan tidak terkesan menyuruh. Ia juga mengapresiasi tekad anak ini untuk meminta bantuan pada Klub, walalupun Sora berperan sebagai tonggak kepercayaan diri anak ini saat pertama mendatangi ruangan ini.

"Baiklah," Sakura mengehela nafas. Biar tidak ada yang memuji tekadnya untuk menerima permintaan tolong seperti ia memuji tekad adik kelas ini, tapi ia menjanjikan pada dirinya sendiri kepuasan batin yang akan diperolehnya nanti. "Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Mohon kerjasamanya,"

Kemudian orang itu berdiri, sampai di ambang pintu, adik kelas itu menoleh kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bergantung padamu..". Ia kemudian menutup pintu. Sakura menunduk

 _'Aku juga..'_

* * *

 **1\. Sabaku Temari - Badminton**

 **2\. Sabaku Kankuro - Basket**

 **3\. Sabaku Gaara - Shooting**

 **4\. Sakura Haruno - Volley**

 **5\. Kiba Inuzuka - Soccer**

 **6\. Tenten - Tenis meja**

 **7\. Ino Yamanaka - Tenis**

 **8\. Shikamaru Nara - Catur**

 **9\. Jirobo - Judo**

 **10\. Rock Lee - Karate**

 **11\. Sasuke Uchiha - American Football**

 **12\. Shino Aburame - Renang**

 **13\. Sai - Anggar**

 **14\. Hinata Hyuuga - Hockey**

 **15\. Kidomaru - Panahan**

 **16\. Yahiko - Baseball**

 _"Kepada 16 orang ketua Tim Olahraga dimohon kehadirannya di Gym segera. Sekali lagi, kepada 16 ketua tim olahraga dimohon kehadirannya di Gym."_

Tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan selain menjadi ketua Tim. memimpin dan mengarahkan banyak orang itu sesuatu yang tidak mudah, dan tidak patut di pandang sebelah mata. oleh sebab itu, ketua tim harus benar-benar orang yang bisa diandalkan dan bertanggung jawab.

Pada saat-saat seperti inilah Ketua Tim seperti Sakura harus benar-benar bisa membuat teman-temannya lebih percaya diri. apalagi untuk pemain pengganti seperti anak kelas 10 yang baru saja merasakan yang namanya pertandingan persahabatan di Festival Olahraga. well, Sakura pernah muda.

"Aku permisi,ya.." Sakura yang saat itu sedang melatih adik kelas cara menangkal _Smashing_ lawan kemudian pamit. ia mengelap peluhnya dengan handuk yang ia taruh diatas tas bola voli-nya, kemudian berjalan keluar. "Haku, tolong _Handle_ ya!" katanya sebelum menghilang di pintu

"Beres" Haku menunjukkan ibu jarinya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata

Ia baru bisa tenang kalau ada yang menggantikan posisinya. pemanggilan 16 ketua Tim olahraga jadi menggemparkan. ia bisa melihat itu saat semuanya jadi hilang konsentrasi dan malah asyik berbincang sendiri. Sakura paham hal itu, dan semoga saja Haku bisa lebih mengerti para adik kelas seperti dirinya.

Horizon Field menjadi tuan rumahnya. Suatu kebanggaan jika bisa menunjukkan kualitas dari Horizon field disamping piala-piala olahraga yang terpajang di etalase sepanjang koridor ruang kepala sekolah. di tunjukkan jika hanya ada event dan kunjungan dari sekolah-sekolah lain untuk memperlihatkan betapa berprestasinya murid-murid disini.

Diperjalanan, Sakura bertemu dengan Ino dan ketua Tim perempuan lainnya. Jarang sekali ada ketua tim perempuan. maka dari itu, ia sangat senang jika bisa berkumpul dengan mereka dan saling berbagi pengalaman mengenai Tim yang mereka pimpin.

"Ya, kalian bisa duduk di tempat yang masih kosong." Ujar Guru Gai yang saat itu sudah ada di Ruangan tersebut. disana juga sudah ada beberapa pengurus OSIS yang bersangkutan dengan Festival olahraga.

Sakura duduk disebelah Hinata yang mana adalah ketua tim dari olahraga Hoki. Ia lumayan dekat dengan Hinata, walaupun kelas mereka semasing berbeda. tadinya ia ingin duduk bersama Ino. tapi melihat Ino yang ingin duduk dekat dengan Senpai incarannya, ia pun akhirnya mawas diri dan lebih baik tidak mengganggu sahabatnya.

"Kau kelihatan buruk, Hinata.." Ujar Sakura yang saat itu memperhatikan Hinata yang kelelahan

"Be-benarkah?" Ia tersentak dan langsung merapi-rapikan rambutnya dengan jari yang berubah menjadi sisir. "Aku tidak menyangka ini bisa sangat melelahkan"

"Jangan berlatih terlalu keras dan memaksakan diri, Hinata. nanti yang ada performamu dan Tim malah menurun karena kelelahan sebelum hari H nya."

Ia menunduk, "Ka-kamu benar.. Mungkin aku yang terlalu memaksakan diri. Terimakasih sarannya."

"Bukan masalah, ini demi sekolah kita juga." Sakura tersenyum. ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Ia menunggu murid-murid duduk untuk kemudian guru Gai menjelaskan alasan mengumpulkan 16 ketua Tim olahraga.

Dimulai dari basa-basi tentang Akademi yang akan menjadi tamu serta lawan main mereka di lapangan, kemudian beralih menjadi diskusi mengenai perwakilan Tim-tim yang bermain secara individual seperti renang, panahan, catur, karate, judo, anggar, dan shooting.

Setelah pengajuan perwakilan dari tim-tim tersebut, barulah mereka yang mengikuti olahraga individual diperbolehkan keluar ruangan. Tersisa para ketua Tim olahraga yang mengandalkan kerja sama tim.

"Baiklah, kalian akan kuberi waktu 3 hari untuk menyeleksi pemain inti dan juga cadangan. Khusus untuk Tenis, tenis meja dan badminton, kalian tidak akan bermain tunggal melainkan ganda. Jadi kalian bisa memilih partner yang cocok untuk diri kalian sendiri." Murid-murid mengangguk mengerti.

"Mengenai-"

TOK TOK TOK

Semua mata secara otomatis tertuju pada pintu itu. Guru Gai kemudian mengizinkan sang pengetuk yang menginterupsi perihal pemberitahuan penting ini. Seseorang itu adalah Naruto, lengkap dengan setelan baju Pramuka dan perlengkapannya seperti peluit dan tambang.

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku dengar ada pemanggilan ketua Tim. Kak Yahiko sedang izin dispensasi untuk hal semacam ini, jadi sekarang aku sebagai penggantinya." Ujarnya sopan

"Baiklah tuan..."

"Uzumaki"

"Ya, Uzumaki. Kau boleh duduk dibangku yang kosong."

Setelah interupsi tersebut kemudian guru Gai melanjutkan lagi informasinya. "Mengenai pemain pengganti, siapkan setengah dari jumlah pemain. Kalian sebagai ketua Tim berperan juga sebagai kapten tim. Tanda khususnya berupa Headband."

* * *

"Maaf. tapi kalian harus cari tempat tinggal lain." Wanita tua yang terpandang itu kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa pamit.

Dari sofa tempatnya duduk Naruto bisa melihat Ibunya yang berada di depan menunduk. Putus asa dan bingung. Tak tau lagi alasan apa yang akan ia keluarkan agar sang pemilik Apartemen mengizinkannya menetap. Kata yang dia lontarkan barusan seperti sudah mutlak sekaligus menampar.

Ia tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa disini. Ia tau beberapa bulan belakangan ia telah gagal memenuhi kewajibannya untuk membayar tepat waktu. Tapi Ia merasa kecewa karena Ia sudah tinggal 5 tahun disini dan kenapa orang itu sama sekali tidak mau tau tentang keadaannya sekarang.

Tapi hidup tak kasih pilih-pilih

Naruto tau ini adalah saatnya Ia mencari tempat teduh baru sedang Ibunya mengemasi barang-barang. Ia sudah mengangkat sebagian barang berat yang sudah menimbulkan bekas pada dinding yang ditinggalkannya karena saking lama tak di tata ulang.

Ia merasa seperti kehilangan segalanya. Ia sudah sangat dekat dengan orang-orang sekitar, teman-temannya juga sudah banyak yang mengklaim itu adalah tempat tinggal Naruto. Ia sangat menyayangkan hal itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkan ibunya agar tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian ini.

Betapa beruntungnya dia karena teman kerjanya menawarinya tempat kosong yang berada di area belakang bengkel tempatnya bekerja. tempat tinggalnya dulu, kata orang itu. Karena rumah itu sudah dijual, jadi Naruto tetap harus membayar sewa. tapi tak apa, harganya jauh lebih murah dibanding rumahnya yang dulu. walaupun memang tempatnya sedikit lebih kecil dan mengharuskan Naruto membuang beberapa barang yang sudah rusak namun masih bisa dipakai. tak apalah, lain kali kalau ia punya uang lebih ia akan membeli barang baru.

Rasa lelah tentu tak bisa dihindari. karena ia sama sekali tidak menyewa jasa pindah rumah. yang ada hanya beberapa teman-temannya yang secara sukarelawan membantu memindahkan barang-barangnya secara bersamaan.

senangnya punya teman kerja yang bisa diandalkan

Naruto tidak bisa lebih bersyukur daripada melihat teman-temannya yang benar-benar niat bekerjasama membantunya. andai air mata harunya bisa menjadi uang, mereka pasti sudah sangat kaya sekarang.

Ia hanya berharap semoga kediamannya yang baru bisa membawa lebih banyak kenangan baik daripada sebelumnya.

dan pada saat ini Naruto sedang berada di area loker merapikan bukunya bersamaan dengan ia memakan rotinya. Ia hanya enggan ke kantin dan ingin segera duduk di bangku kelas selanjutnya. bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Ia biasa memandang guguran bunga sakura dan melihat tanaman azalea yang ia tanam di tahun pertamanya saat orientasi tumbuh. sampai sekarang ia masih menyirami tanaman itu, karena ia memang senang menyiram tanaman.

Baru saja ia membayangkan hal-hal baik yang bisa ia lakukan di tempatnya duduk, ia terkejut saat menutup pintu loker dan ditemuinya Sakura Haruno yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Tubrukannya dengan lokernya sendiri saat itu benar benar tidak bisa di tolerir.

"Ma..maaf, aku mengagetkanmu." Kata Sakura panik

"Tidak apa-apa.." Ya, tidak apa-apa karena sudah terlanjur. "Apa ada yang penting?" Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya karena tubrukannya tadi.

"Apa itu sakit? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu.." Sakura kemudian mendekat untuk ikut mengusap, tapi sebelum itu Naruto menghindar, "Tidak, sudah tidak"

ia menghela nafas. ia tau itu pasti sakit dan Naruto terpaksa berbohong untuknya. Ia bersikeras untuk mengusapnya. Kemudian ia menentuh rambut pirang Naruto dan mengusap kepala belakangnya seperti ia mengusap kepala bayi. dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan.

Naruto terbelalak. jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. bahkan ia ragu Sakura tidak mendengarnya. demi apapun baru kali ini ia disentuh seorang perempuan selain ibunya. pipinya mulai panas dan ia malah merasa nyaman karena parfum yang dipakai Sakura.

"Apa ada yang perlu dibicarakan?" Naruto kemudian menyingkir. Ia menarik dan mengeluarkan nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan berusaha menstabilkannya. untunglah ia masih waras

"Aku ingin meminjam baju olahraga, apa kau punya baju cadangan?"

"Ah, kalau itu aku tidak punya." Jawabnya spontan, ia punya baju satu saja ia jaga dengan baik agar tidak perlu beli-beli lagi. Ia beli seragam 1 ukuran diatasnya 1 tahun lalu dan sekarang baju itu sudah pas dibadannya. sungguh mengejutkan betapa cepat pertumbuhan laki-laki.

"Oh, jadi begitu.." Sakura baru akan berbasa-basi lagi, tapi Naruto sudah membuka Lokernya dan mengambilkannya baju Olahraga miliknya.

"Ini. Kau pakai saja baju punyaku. tenang saja, belum aku pakai."

"Terimakasih banyak telah mau meminjamkanku, aku senang kau mau berbaik hati padaku, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu kalau begitu. Nanti kau tidak bisa ikut latihan." Sakura menolaknya dengan halus, Ia jadi sangat merepotkan kalau ia memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. aku bisa pinjam celananya Kiba, aku juga pakai baju jersey kok, santai saja." Ya, Kiba punya satu celana yang sedikit robek di bagian paha, dan setelah itu ia tidak mau pakai lagi. semoga saja ia masih menyimpannya di loker.

Sakura tersenyum, "Benar tidak apa-apa?" Sekarang giliran Naruto yang tersenyum disaingi anggukannya

"Terimakasih ya, Naruto." Sakura menerima baju itu dan segera membungkuk

"Itu bukan masalah, Haruno."

"Sakura." Ujar Sakura "Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Sakura." katanya lagi memperjelas.

Naruto merona, Ia tak mengira lagi kalau ia bisa memanggil Sakura dengan nama depannya.

"Ya, S- Sa- Sakura.."

* * *

Setelah melewati pelajaran ikatan kovalen yang bagai sebuah dera baginya, ia pun menuju ke loker Kiba sebelum menuju ke ruang ganti laki-laki. Tapi Kiba sudah lebih dulu ke ruang ganti laki-laki, jadi ia langsung saja menyusulnya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mau meminjam celana ini lagi dikarenakan ia harus sampai meminjam kepada janitor pengharum ruangan untuk disemprotkan ke celana ini.

"Heheh, maklum, lama tak dipakai" katanya

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, daripada ia tidak pakai celana olahraga sama sekali.

Ia berdua kemudian melakukan pemanasan. walaupun mereka masing-masing ada di Tim olahraga yang berbeda, tetapi Guru Gai menyarankan semua murid untuk melakukan pemanasan secara bersamaan di lapangan. kemudian barulah mereka boleh ke tempat olahraganya masing-masing.

Disanalah Naruto melihat Sakura memakai baju Olahraganya. Baju ukurannya ternyata kebesaran untuk seorang Sakura. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir Sakura itu bertubuh normal, ia pikir ukuran bajunya sama, tapi memang walau terlihat sama, tubuh laki-laki memang selalu lebih besar dari seorang perempuan.

dari sana ia juga bisa melihat kalau Sakura melakukan pemanasannya dengan sangat serius. Naruto berasumsi bahwa Sakura benar benar minat di akademi olahraga seperti ini.

Sayang sekali, selepas pemanasan Naruto harus berpisah dari murid yang lain dikarenakan sekolah belum mempunyai lapangan Bisbol. Lapangan itu masih dalam tahap pembangunan, sama halnya dengan lapangan futbol. Maka dari itu mereka harus menyewa tempat untuk bisa tetap berlatih.

Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke di seberang sana. duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang sangat cocok untuk menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. asumsi belaka, atau sebuah bentuk kecurigaan untuk Naruto.

 _Dia seperti roller coaster. Membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, membuatku naik perlahan lalu turun dengan cepat, berputar-putar, takut, panik, gugup, tapi juga senang. Indahnya perasaan ini. tapi juga menyakitkan._

* * *

 **AN:** Susah emang kalo nungguin author gembel yang pengen keren. Lama banget updatenya.

ane juga sempet bimbang dengan beberapa scene, karena setiap scene kan akan jadi pertimbangan chapter berikutnya, jadi ane benar-benar hati-hati ya. ya ampun malu banget ane ini sebenarnya. sampe sampe takut buat posting lagi

Ngga ada kata selain maaf ya buat para reader T^T author bukan sok sibuk atau gimana, tapi sekolah sampe sore ditambah peraturan ngga boleh bawa hp itu emang bikin sedih. Sedih banget lah kalo ngga sesuai harapan minna.

Bukannya mau pelit-pelit kasih momen NaruSaku, tapi karena ane bikin mereka ngga deket, ya jadilah interaksi mereka berdua cuma dikit. mungkin chapter depan akan ane bikin mereka lebih deket dari yang ini.

Menurut kalian gimana cerita ini? Apakah terlalu bertele-tele atau kecepetan?. Ya, yg pasti author selalu punya alasannya tersendiri ya.

 **ara dipa:** lanjut kok (y)

 **ElleoraNS:** ane berusaha untuk update cepet loh.. tapi tetep payah ya :(

 **Ae Hatake:** wow tararengkyu. Ini masih kurang ya? Duhh.. gimana ya, susah. Maklum masih belajar. Dibantu ya dibantu. Semoga aku lebih banyak dapet inspiring

 **myojinmon:** alhamdulillah ada yang nungguin :))))))

 **Guest007:** sorry masih ngga bisa ngehipnotis ya? Aku masih nyusun cerita biar nanti nyatu. Biar diusahain makin kesana makin drama. Pengennya sih gitu.

 **Ren:** ya. Karena mereka berdua emang ngga deket, jadi interaksinya masih satu dua. Mungkin ini masih kurang, ya? Semoga ini menjadi awal ya :))

 **Guest:** iya, ane usahain yang the best buat NS

Ayo, baik yang baru mampir atau penghuni lama cerita gembel ini, kasih kesan, pesan, kritik, flame, salam, kenalan, cium tangan, atau apapun lewat review. biar ane ganbatte

 **-Wanda Grenada**


End file.
